Kakashi's team vs Itachi
by narutoninja12
Summary: the grown up team of kakashi vs Itachi. it has the new rasengan that naruto learened.


Kakshi's team vs itachi

Kakashi's team races towards the Akatsuki hideout to rescue Gaara, but they find Uchiha Itachi blocking their way. Chiyo is unimpressed, saying that to fight a Sharingan user's doujutsu (Eye Technique) based genjutsu, they just have to attack from behind and dispel the illusions from each other. However, Kakashi explains that Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Wheel Eye) can use a genjutsu that works instantaneously, with no time to dispel the illusion. Instead, they must use the tactic that he learned from Gai: to keep their eyes on Itachi's feet as they fight.

To Itachi's surprise, Kakashi decides to take the lead and attack the Akatsuki member head on, telling Naruto to be his backup. "I'll have you come with me first, Naruto-kun," Itachi says as he points a finger at Naruto. Kakashi charges in before the Akatsuki ninja can provoke Naruto into attacking, but Itachi blocks his punch as his kage bunshin darts past him. However, Naruto had already created a Rasengan and quickly hits the kage bunshin with it, annihilating it. As the smoke from the bunshin dissipates, Naruto is shocked to find Kakashi, Sakura, and Chiyo lying unconscious, Itachi nowhere to be seen. That is, until his teammates stand up and reveal themselves as Itachi and his kage bunshin.

Unintimidated, Naruto quickly draws kunai and throws them at all of Itachi's bodies. Itachi and his bunshin are easily hit, only to fall apart and turn into a flock of crows. As some of the crows begin to reform into Itachi up above Naruto, the Konoha ninja realizes that Itachi had somehow managed to trap him in a genjutsu, even though Naruto had never looked at his eyes. Itachi reveals that he can cast genjutsu not only with his eyes, but also with the one finger that he used to point at Naruto.

Naruto at his mercy, Itachi tells him that even though he cannot use Makengyo Sharingan, he will put Naruto to sleep. Naruto remains undeterred and focuses all his headstrong will on stopping his chakra flow to break free of the genjutsu. Although it does give Itachi pause for a moment, it is not enough to break free. Itachi forms a hand seal, causing all of the crows to turn into shruiken that fly at Naruto from all directions. Naruto makes no attempt to dodge them, knowing that the pain and injury is only a part of the genjutsu.

Suddenly, Itachi's genjutsu takes a new turn as the skin begins peeling off Naruto's cheek. Half of his whole head peels off, uncovering Sasuke's face. Sasuke starts to choke Naruto with his own hand, saying that he will kill him for when he failed before. Asking Naruto why he failed to bring Sasuke back, Sakura's head appears from out of his jacket. After that, Kakashi's face extends out of Naruto's shoulder, telling him that he's a disappointment. Finally, Gaara's eye appears on Naruto's palm, telling him that Naruto always gets the better end of the deal. With all of his subconscious regrets coming back to haunt him at full force, Naruto feels like he is about to break…

Until he suddenly finds himself back in the real world, Sakura and Chiyo having dispelled the genjutsu from him through body contact. Kakashi jumps away from Itachi as Sakura slaps Naruto, telling him to pull himself together. Itachi fires a giant Katon Goukakyu no Jutsu at Kakashi, aiming it to travel onward towards the other three, who dodge. Naruto spies a hole in the ground, and realizes that Kakashi had used Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Decapitation Technique) to tunnel underground and dodge the fireball.

Kakashi erupts out of the ground in front of Itachi with an uppercut, but Itachi dodges and grabs Kakashi's arm. He then counters with a punch of his own, but the copy ninja ducks under it. However, Itachi grabs Kakashi's head with his outstretched arm and forces him to look at him eye-to-eye, allowing him to use a doujutsu based genjutsu. Kakashi finds himself on an isolated rock, his body turning to paper and burning away before his eyes.

However, back in the real world, Kakashi climbs out of the hole in the ground, and Itachi realizes that he is grappling with Kakashi's kage bunshin, which is immune to the effects of genjutsu. Naruto takes the opportunity to run up and hit Itachi and Kakashi's kage bunshin together with an Oodama Rasengan (Big Spiral Ball), a variation of the usual Rasengan that requires two bodies to hold it. Itachi is sent flying from the fatal attack, but suddenly turns into Yuura, a jounin of Sunagakure (Hidden Sand Village).

A far distance away, Itachi and Kisame leave their post. They had used Sasori's Shouten no Jutsu to transfer 30 of their chakra to another ninja's body, giving the body their appearance and jutsu and allowing them to control the body from a distance. Although doing so limited their available jutsu, it allowed them to accomplish their goal of delaying the Konoha ninja.


End file.
